


do you wanna have dragonets, Winter?

by Shirzadym



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragon sex, Eggs!, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, I'm not sure if this counts as plot, If you couldn't tell by the former tags, Kinkajou is only mentioned, Kinky, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mating, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tail Sex, Technically not gay?, Turtle is a secret pervert, Vaginal Sex, even though it's smut, female Winter, formerly gay, i think (?), kind of?, knots, lovely tg smut, once - Freeform, post DoD, somewhat forceful sex, tell me any tags i should add, tg means gender transformation, they are all lovey dovey, turtle is voyeuristic, why is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirzadym/pseuds/Shirzadym
Summary: Qibli and Winter have wanted to have dragonets together for some years now. but there's one problem: they're both male.so they decide their only option is to get the help of an animus dragon; and who better than Turtle to help them?(I wasn't aware this was uploaded at first, so those who read it, read the mostly unedited version; which held many discontinuities. I've edited it now, and anything that now remains, are things I haven't noticed.)
Relationships: (why did it add "relationship" to those two tags?), Minter, Moobli, Moonwatcher & Qibli & Winter (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher & Qibli (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher & Winter (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher/Qibli (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher/Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire), Moonwatcher/Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli & Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire), Qinter, Winterwatcher - Relationship, aka - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	do you wanna have dragonets, Winter?

**Author's Note:**

> some people depict Qinterwatcher as either Winter being the third wheel, or Qibli being so. Most that I've seen shows them as all x all with no third wheels. (which I like most)
> 
> But here, the main relationship is Qibli/Winter and it has been so for some years; but will proceed into the above mentioned three sided love.
> 
> without further ado, i give you my first written fic; which is smut!

“Turtle!” a male voice called.

He was startled out of what he was writing-something that shouldn’t be mentioned-and looked up at the freckled sandwing that had called him. An icewing with sparkly scales trailing behind him.

“yes?” he was confused, it was quite rare for the others to seek him out. What could Qibli and Winter want with him?

He came up to Turtle, waiting a moment for Winter to catch up and looking at him in his black eyes, nodding; and getting a nod back.

“How are you doing buddy?” that was Qibli.

“I’m doing fine, I guess?” Turtle was even more confused; why would they venture all the way from Sanctuary to jade mountain to speak with him?!

“sooo” he stretched that word out for a moment. Turtle narrowed his eyes in suspicion, as he came to the conclusion that they either were passing by here and passed by him, or more likely, they want something from him; and the only thing anyone would want with him had to do with his magic.

“Turtle, buddy, we…want to ask you a favor,” Qibli said, a relaxed and friendly smile on his freckled face.

“I am _not_ casting any spells.” Was turtles’ immediate and firm answer. Nothing, absolutely nothing would convince him to use his magic!

Winter was startled by his immediate and strong answer.

But Qibli had apparently prepared for this. Donning a friendly smile, he spoke.

“wouldn’t you want to hear us out first? wouldn’t you help out your friends?” he sounded hurt on the last sentence, and gave Turtle a wide-eyed expression while sidling up next to him and putting his wing on turtles’ back. But Turtle wouldn’t budge.

“pleeeaaase?” the way he said it, so innocent and with that wide-eyed stare, and his ears drooping, did it for Turtle; and he sighed.

“I…I’ll hear you out” he finally decided.

“as you must know, me and sparkle scales here,” at that Winter gave Qibli an irritated glare. Paying it no mind, he continued, “have been together for some time, and we have decided we want to have a dragonet; but we’re both male, soooo,” Turtle blushed, understanding where this was going, and interrupting Qibli.

“couldn’t you adopt some dragonet? And leave my magic alone?” Turtle shifted uncomfortably, he really didn’t want to do this; but this was about dragonets; and he wanted Winter and Qibli to be happy.

“We...have thought about it, but it wouldn’t be the same as having our own dragonets.” His begging gaze almost made him give in, and he would have done so if it was anything other than his magic; but it was his magic and so he apolagically denied their request.

“I’m sorry, but no.” Qiblis’ smile faltered and winter frowned disappointedly.

But then Qibli smirked a dangerous smirk, one that made his scales crawl. He put his head next to turtles’ ear, and spoke; his warm breath cascading across his ear, making him feel very strange.

“How about a favor for a favor? You do the enchantment we want, and I’ll help you ask Kinkajou out, _and maybe even help you get together, like you write so much in your scrolls._ ” Qibli whispered the last part out in his ear, his smirk stretching across his snout as Turtles’ eyes widened in humiliation and embarrassment at what Qibli was implying And the fact that Qibli somehow knew about the…things, he had written. Which probably made this the most embarrassing moment of his life.

He was panicking and it was showing on his face, but so was his newfound interest in the offer. To mate with Kinkajou? It would be a dream-a wet one-come true!

“O-ok, we h-h-have a deal.” Though he was still extremely hesitant.

“perfect!” Qibli said happily. He could also see Winter trying to-unsuccessfully-suppress a smirk, though he also looked embarrassed.

Winter brought out a necklace, holding it in front of them.

“We want you to enchant this necklace to,” Winter couldn’t bring himself to say it. “ _Change the wearers gender_ ” Qibli whispered.

Predictably, Turtle recoiled, wide eyed and the scales on his face growing a far deeper shade of green in embarrassment, as his perverted imagination supplied him with the image of a female Winter and Qibli mating. His member peaked out from its slit, and he used his tail to cover it up.

He had _not_ thought this would be what they wanted. He thought they just wanted him to make an egg enchanted to be their blood or something of the like, not _this_!

Winter couldn’t have looked more embarrassed if he tried, his entire face having gone cerulean, and Qibli still had that smirk on his face.

He thought it over, and after a few moments, agreed.

“ _O-o-k_ , I agree, but don’t forget your side of the deal, Qibli.” Said dragon gave turtle a mock hurt look, but nodded thanks.

Winter gave him the necklace, and Turtle quietly cast the enchantment.

“I enchant this necklace to turn its wearer to the opposite gender” he felt a tingling in his claws, and after a moment gave the necklace back to Winter.

“Are you happy now?”

“Why of course, thanks Turtle!”

And just like that the both of them walked away, presumably back to the Sanctuary. And It was the middle of the night. Turtle wondered if it wouldn’t be too awful of him if he used his stick to watch them go at it…he picked up his invisibility stick from where he had put it and followed them as they were still in his sight.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Qibli and Winter were exited. They had wanted to have dragonets with each other for months now, and they would finally be able to do it!

They flew back to their hut near Sanctuary, landed nearby, and went inside.

“so, do you want me to do it, or do you?” it was Qibli. Winter hesitated a moment, and then put the necklace on. Somewhat surprising Qibli.

The change was instant. His hips grew wider, his snout smoother, his body more slender, and he also grew somewhat shorter, now matching Qiblis’ height.

In a moment, Winter was the most beautiful dragon Qibli had ever laid eyes on in his life, with those sparkly and smooth scales and her slender frame, she was more beautiful than even Moonwatcher.

Winter stumbled, the shift in her form making her nearly lose her balance, but Qiblis’ head and shoulder under hers kept her up until she could regain it.

The moment she could stand on her own Qibli pushed her onto her back, her wings splayed out next to her on the wooden floor.

Qibli looked her over. Her beautiful icy scales, her blue and black eyes, and the subject of his current attention, her leaking vagina.

He licked her neck going slowly as he saw her trying to hold in her moans, then her chest and finally he reached her legs, giving a slow lick down her thigh and finally stopping at her opening; giving it a quick lick over, Winter finally giving off a moan, her snout covered in a deep blue blush.

Holding her hind legs apart with his claws he brought his snout to her entrance, first taking in her alluring scent, and then plunging his snout into her virgin hole, eating her out, loving the sounds of every moan she couldn’t hold back.

He swirled his tongue inside her blue opening, loving the cold of her walls. Feeling around her inner walls with his tongue.

He licked near her pussy for a few moments, then reached his tongue deeper into her making Winter moan even more, shaking under Qiblis’ ministrations.

She loved every second of it, even though it felt very unfamiliar and strange to have an opening where her dick used to be.

Stranger still to have something plunging so deeply into said opening.

But she could only feel pleasure, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t hold back her-embarrassingly loud-moans.

Even when she tried to hold her snout shut with both her claws, a muffled moan still got through.

Then she felt Qibli stop. “why,” she panted, “did you stop?” she hated how it sounded like a whine instead of the growl she meant to give.

Instead of answering, Qibli turned around so that he was standing on top of her, his big sandwing cock in front of her face.

She took a whiff of his scent and couldn’t help but to give the cock in front of her a lick, covering the smooth underside and the bottom of his knot in her saliva.

Qibli gave a moan at the cold feeling of her tongue. He shook his hips, making his cock sway. And she couldn't help but stare at the Qiblis thick and long dick; imagining being rutted into the ground, her mate on top of her. She shivered at the thought.

“What do you think about sucking me off?” She could feel the smirk in his voice, and though it was stated as a question, Winter knew Qibli meant it as an order.

Part of her felt appalled at being ordered around by Qibli; but her love for him was stronger than her pride, and, well, that cock looked quite _delicious_.

The smell and salty taste of Qiblis’ cock was still in her mind, and she wanted nothing more to take that dick into her maw and hear her mate groan.

…The feeling of his tongue penetrating her folds again also helped.

And so, she began, giving a few long, loving licks, wrapping her tongue around him in a spiral and tightening her hold on him, making him moan and grunt and it was all music to Winters’ ears. she pleasured him-and doing a good job of it if his moans were any indication.

After a few moments of wrapping her tongue around his cock and moving it this way and that, she took him into her mouth, slowly letting him enter, slowly bringing her snout closer to his knot and crotch.

Her slow approach was cut short by Qiblis’ impatience as he thrust himself fully into her mouth, driving his long cock deep within her throat, forcing his knot against her snout, making her deep-throat him.

And she loved it.

She loved as he dominated her, _rutted_ her. She loved the feeling of his cock deep in her throat as she bobbed her head up and down his member, moaning at the feeling of both his tongue and his cock in her cunt and mouth respectively.

She loved the sound of his grunts and moans as he fucked her snout in tandem with her own movements; the vibrations of his moans making her moan as well, in turn making him moan from the vibrations of her throat around his big cock.

The cock was being thrust in and out of her mouth. In, out, in, out, each time going faster, until he was rutting her maw so fast and hard it forced her head into the ground.

He was loving every second of his cock deep in his _mates’_ cold, smooth mouth. Feeling her tongue around his member as mated her maw, it was simply amazing. It was then that he felt her quake under him as she orgasmed from his tongue, giving a great moan that would probably have been heard by everyone in Sanctuary if they weren’t inside their hut. The vibrations did make him groan into her though.

He licked her cum soaked nether. feeling himself get close, he brought himself up, thrusting even harder into her mouth. forcing her head to the ground and gripping her hind legs tightly enough for it to hurt, he thrust his yellow cock into her throat, even his knot going in as it swelled in her mouth, filling her jaws and not letting her pull away as he gave a grunting moan and dumped his load into her mouth; filling her mouth with his seed, forcing her to drink it all if she didn’t want to suffocate.

He shot rope after rope of his life giving cum into her mouth, and she greedily gulped it down. She loved the salty taste in her mouth. loved drinking his cum like she was his slut. She shivered at these depraved thoughts crossing her mind.

After a few moments of them standing like that, Qiblis’ cock and knot in her mouth, standing on top of her, gripping her hind legs tight and filling her mouth with copious amounts of his seed, Qiblis’ legs finally gave out and he fell on top of her, his dick still in her mouth but slowly softening as the last drops of cum dripped down.

He gave a satisfied sigh.

She said something that vaguely sounded like “get off of me sand-snorter”; it was difficult to tell through the cock in her mouth.

“But it’s so comfortable; I could sit here all night!” but he decided aggravating someone who had her teeth against his member was unwise; especially when she threateningly scraped her teeth against his dick, growling. So he got off of her with a grunt of effort and pleasure, his cock slipping out of her mouth.

Winter took a deep breath. Qiblis' dick had made it hard for her to breath.

“Sorry.” Qibli said with a wince, nuzzling her head in an apology.

“don't worry; that was fun!” Winter dismissed his worry by nuzzling him back, her voice now feminine.

“Very much so,” Qibli gave Winter a lecherous grin, pulling back. “you ready for the main act then, princess?” he accented this by grinding the side of his tail against her wet vagina while still grinning.

She batted it away with her own whip thin tail, giving him a half-hearted glare. “give me a minute to rest, will you?” she huffed, muttering something about over energetic sandwings.

She had never had an orgasm as a female and it felt so very different than as a male. The new experience was amazing. But very tiring.

While resting, she licked off the drops of Qiblis' cum she didn't manage to swallow around her snout, reveling in the familiar salty taste.

“So" Qibli paused, "we’re going for eggs now, right?” he asked with a nervous sort of excitement.

Winter gave an equally nervous nod. “Y-yes.” She stuttered.

“we don’t have to if you don’t want to yet, we have time to get adjusted before we do it; or I could do it, if you feel uncomfortable with it.” Qibli brought his face close to hers as he said this, giving her snout a loving lick.

Winter responded by licking his snout back, pushing her snout onto his and continued licking, asking him to open his mouth with her actions.

Qibli did so, opening his maw and letting her tongue invade his mouth, her cold tongue feeling amazing in his mouth. He felt her entwining her tongue with his, squeezing it lovingly. He squeezed back.

After a few moments of kissing like that, Qibli pushed their tongues into her mouth, getting on top of her and roughly kissing her, his head pressing hers’ into the ground.

His tongue dominating hers as their act got more heated, both tasting their own fluids in each other’s mouth, mixing.

After a minute of this, they stopped as Qiblis’ once more rock hard cock scraped against her underside, and Winter was also ready if her leaking gaping snatch was any indication.

“Are you ready now, lovely?” He gave Winter a loving grin, nuzzling the side of her head.

Winter answered by gently-relatively speaking-pushing him off of her and getting up, turning around so that her rump faced him. she lowered her chest to the ground, stretching her back legs out as she spread them apart-as her instincts told her-and stretching her claws in front of her head-which was nearly touching the ground-and slowly raised her tail up and out of the way.

She gave a backwards glance, seeing his hard cock twitch from the erotic sight of her pussy being presented to him.

She turned her head back forward, not wanting him to see her once again blushing blue.

She heard him move, and after a few moments felt his scales rubbing against her back as he accepted her presentation by mounting her. His hind legs in front of hers, trapping her under him, and his claws on her shoulders, holding her down with his weight.

She felt his warm cock as he rubbed its underside against her cunt, teasing her. She whined.

“Beg, princess.” He said, teasing her. She shuddered at the humiliating command, and would have resisted, but the warmth of that _smooth,_ hard cock rubbing against her sensitive slit, and her inexperience with female hormones, made resistance practically impossible. So she _begged_.

“please Qibli, please just take me already, make me yours, fill me with your seed! Give me your dragonets, make me _your_ princess! _C_ _laim_ _me as your mate_!” Qibli gave a startled laugh, not expecting her to be _that_ desperate, he waited a few moments enjoying seeing her blushing and humiliated, covering her eyes and snout with her claws. Mercifully not humiliating her further, he slowly pushed into her, not wanting to hurt her, but having trouble holding himself back from pounding his lovely mate.

Her walls were so cold, so _tight_! It felt amazing and his every muscle twitched, wanting to _ram_ into the desperate female squirming underneath him. To _breed_ her, to _claim_ her as _his_.

But his self-control was stronger than that and so he held himself back from hurting the moaning Icewing underneath him.

And she _was_ moaning and making quite a lot of scandalous sounds; a deep blush on her face from embarrassment.

After a few moments of slowly pushing into her, he hilted himself for the first time, only his knot remaining outside, his tip touching her womb, and she nearly came just from that, moaning louder than ever.

There was no place she’d rather be right now other than under her mate, pinned down and mated until she was full with his eggs. That thought made her shudder even more.

The feeling of his warm cock inside her was amazing. She could feel its texture as he hilted inside her, it felt so amazing to have something reach so deep into her, that warm, smooth dick being massaged by her walls.

Then he slid out, only his spear-like head remaining inside her, and she whined, feeling empty without her lovely mate inside her, and then he plunged into her again, going faster.

And so Qibli went in and out of Winters’ vagina, each time going faster and faster until he was almost pounding into her.

She raised her ass higher, pressing herself even more against the ground as she told (read: begged) Qibli to fuck her harder.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t enjoy it if you don’t, Winter.”

“I’ll get used to it, please just go ahhhh!~ ” Winter started to answer before moaning loudly as Qibli quickly thrust himself in.

From then on out Qibli barely held himself back, thrusting into her like there’ll be no tomorrow, and she only raised his target higher and higher so he could pound her harder. So he could _breed_ her.

Eventually Qibli put his claws on either side of Winters head, standing on top of her, her ass facing his crotch and thrusted with all his strength into her, drilling into the yelping icewing from behind.

It felt so amazing to dominated like this, especially as it was done by Qibli. her face in the ground and her ass raised high for him, being filled by his giant cock, stretching her snatch wide. By the time he felt his peak approaching, she had had multiple orgasms and was a moaning, drooling mess on the ground; with her tongue slipping out of her open mouth.

As he felt his own orgasm get close, he started licking her neck, and after a moment, he bit into her neck, drawing cerulean blood; but more importantly, marking her as his. Holding her neck tight with his jaws and teeth, he thrusted with all his might, popping his swelling knot into her vagina, the spear-like head of his cock entering her womb making her moan out his name, and he came inside of her. Shooting rope after rope of his life-giving seed into her, surely filling her with his brood.

She was in pure bliss as his giant knot stretched her vagina wide and trapped her with him inside, his hot sandwing cum flowed into her fertile womb and most probably filled her with his eggs.

Though the thought of _motherhood_ was still alien to her, she had volunteered for this and so she would get used to it.

Winter and Qibli stood like that for some time as Qibli kept shooting his seed into her and as she orgasmed again and again from the copious amount of cum sloshing inside her, her neck still held strong in his jaws. At his mercy.

“how," he panted, "was that?” Qibli asked, the smirk practically visible in his voice as he nibbled on her neck.

“That" she moaned, "was amazing, Qibli.” Winter nuzzled her head under his as he released her. Qibli purred, returning the gesture.

“So, you're OK with having the eggs?” Qibli asked with concern.

Winter batted at him with her tail, "If I wan't, why would I have volunteered?" She growled. He licked her neck to ease her annoyance; making her moan once again.

Giving more licks on the neck and horns, wrapping his black tongue around a white horn, he pleasured her.

their cuddling was starting to get more heated as they got ready for another round, when they heard a distinctly draconic sound outside, and they both snapped their heads in the direction of the noise; which coincidentally was the rooms window. they saw the outline of a dragon by the window. Winter growl as they came apart as they rushed outside, surrounding the dragon as Winter growled while Qibli spoke; both of them quite angry at being watched.

“who is it?” he said, waiting patiently for the dragon to show themselves, putting a wing on Winters’ back to calm her down.

The dragon came forward into the moonlight and they both were startled to realize it was Moonwatcher.

“What are doing here, Moon?” that was Qibli. "It's midnight and you know Sanctuary isn't open in the night.

"I just wanted to give you guys a surprise visit,” Winter interrupted her, "In the middle of the night?!" she asked incredulously as she eased her stance. "...I...I didn't really think of that." She winced.

"And I saw the both of you do...that," she blushed as she mumbled something, not looking them in the eyes.

“What?” they both asked.

“W-w-would you guys let me join in?” she mumbled but this time both of them heard It loud and clear.

“Just the mating, or do you want to be in a relationship with the both of us?” Qibli asked what was on both of their minds.

Moonwatcher shyly nodded. “I-I-I-“ a deep breath. “I love both of you and I know the both of you at least li-li-like me and” she swallowed, “d-do you guys want to be together? A-a-all of us, I mean.” She stuttered, blushing and looking at the ground, knowing they wouldn't accept; they were perfectly happy with each other after all. “If you don’t wa-wa-want to, I’ll leave you two alone,”

They gave each other a glance; seeming to converse with only a gaze.

“We…thought you didn’t like us,” Winter started, her voice a whisper on the wind. Moonwatcher looked at Winter as if slapped.

“But if you really want to, we’ll try it out, and see if it works out.” Qibli finished. Moonwatcher was shocked that they accepted, and took a deep breath.

“Would you, Qibli and Winter, honor me by being mine, and each other’s, mates; a-a-at least, until we figure out if we work out together?” Moonwatcher proposed nervously. After a moment of silence, they gave their consents.

“I accept” Winter said, smiling.

“so do I” Qibli accepted, also smiling.

A few more moments of silence as they processed the fact that the three of them would now be mates.

“s-so, do you two want rest rest or...?” Moonwatcher let the question hang in the air.

Qibli shook his head. "Of course not," he chuckled as he gestured to the hut.

"We wanted to go for another round before you showed up!" He continued, as both he and winter went inside, inviting her in with a flick of his tail.

Inside, Winter layed down on her back, spreading her legs and wings out. Her still stretched vagina on display.

“U-uh, don’t you want to change back, Winter?” she asked, confused.

“I won’t chance killing my dragonets” she growled, startling Moonwatcher slightly. “now, come here Moon.” she patted her thigh.

Moonwatcher, with some hesitation, complied; going forward and laying down on Winters cold underside putting both her claws on of Winters’ chest, feeling her wrap her claws around Moonwatchers’ shoulders, pulling her towards herself and touching her snout against hers, nuzzling her. After a moment, Winter brought the tip of his snout to Moonwatchers’, licking her.

Knowing what she wanted, Moonwatcher opened her mouth and Winter wasted no time in plunging her cold tongue into her mouth, kissing her and wrapping her tongue around hers’, giving it a strong squeeze.

Moonwatchers’ moans were muffled by Winters’ mouth as she claimed her mouth and tightly pressed their bodies together, making Winters’ seed leaking cunt press up against Moonwatchers’ quickly wettening one.

While this was happening Qibli had once again gotten rock-hard from watching his two lovely mates go at it as their wet cunts pressed against each others’, practically presenting themselves to him.

And so he mounted them Winter continued kissing Moonwatcher, going on top of Moonwatcher and rubbing his cock against her vagina. Seeing his head above them, she started stroking herself with her tail as she kissed Moonwatcher harder as Moonwatchers’ muffled moans increased In both quantity and volume.

Winter got a hold of Moonwatchers’ tail with her own and directed it to her opening. Understanding what Winter wants, she complied and slowly thrust her tail into Winters hole as Qibli continued rubbing against her, making her whine into Winters’ maw.

Then Qibli started to thrust into her, making her moans loud and clear as she came up for a breath.

Winter was also moaning as Moons’ long and dexterous tail thrust in and out of her steadily. After letting Moon get her breath back, and she herself taking a few breaths with her moans, she once again captured Moonwatchers’ tongue, continuing their kiss even more heatedly, as Qiblis’ weight on Moonwatchers’ back made their bodies press against each other even more, their cunts practically rubbing against each other.

After Qibli hilted himself in Moonwatcher for the first time, only his knot remaining outside, he started to pull out when he felt Moonwatcher hump against him desperately not wanting him to pull out.

“would you be OK if I went forceful?” Qibli asked, and Moon frantically nodded.

Qibli purred happily as he slowly drew out, making Moonwatcher whine as Winter moaned into her mouth, Moonwatchers’ tail going deep inside her. Then, Qibli thrust with all his might into her, making her moan as loudly as dragonly possible as the giant cock stretched her wide, filling her depths.

As a result of this, Moonwatcher accidently thrusted a good length of her tail into Winter, both their eyes going wide at the feeling of being penetrated.

This continued on for some time; Winter and Moonwatcher kissing until they were breathless, and then after a short breather continuing their heated actions, Qibli thrusting into Moonwatcher, breeding her with how hard he was going, making her moan into Winters mouth as her tail thrusted into Winters’ snatch, making her moan in turn and the muffled moans turning all of them-especially Qibli-on even more.

And then, when both the females had had multiple orgasms, Qibli felt himself getting close, and so gripped Moons sides, pulling her ass onto his cock as he thrusted into her with all his might.

“In or out? Quickly Moon, I’m close!” in the way of an answer Moon thrust her ass as much as she could into his crotch.

Getting the signal, Qibli pulled out all the way, and then thrust into her with the strength of a mudwing, his tip entering her womb as his knot popped into her, swelling and filling her opening, locking them together so that she couldn’t escape even if she wanted to, and filling her with his seed.

She moaned and moaned as she felt the hot sandwing cum spill into her, definitely impregnating her with his eggs as well. She could only moan from the thought of bearing Qiblis’ eggs.

He stood in her for some time as his cum spilled into her womb. After the last drop filled her, and his knot went back to its normal size, he removed himself, some of his cum spilling out of her, and fell on his back, a look of bliss on his face.

Moonwatcher brought her cum soaked tail out of Winters’ vagina, Wintere moaning as she did, and stepped off of her; Winter reluctantly letting her go.

She flopped onto the ground to rest for a minute.

After some time, she noticed Qiblis’ still cock was still erect, if somewhat soft, as he laid on his back. She saw that Winter had also noticed and with a gesture at her to follow her lead, Winter got up and laid down before QIbli, his big cock in front of her face as Moonwatcher came up next to her.

As Qibli lay unaware of the females, Winter brought her snout to his member, huffing; making Qibli shiver from the cold breath cascading across his dick. He looked down just as Winter brought her mouth onto his cock, taking most of him inside her and making him give a startled moan.

She bobbed her head up and down on him with a grin, as Moonwatcher watched them.

Going down all the way and taking his girth into her maw, she took notice of the nightwing next to her. She gazed down at the cock still in her mouth in askance, and seeing Moonwatcher nod, gave a hard suck, making Qibli grunt, and brought her head off of him.

Qibli once again looked down as he felt the cold leave him, wondering why Winter had stopped, when his cock was suddenly engulfed by a very warm mouth, he grunted, coming to the obvious conclusion that it was Moonwatcher who was sucking him off now.

Moonwatcher had taken in his girth in a quick motion, instantly regretting it as his tip poked at her throat. She tried to pull off to go slower this time, but a cold claw on the back of her head stopped her.

Said claw pushed her head back down as its owners’ tail thrusted into her, making her moan onto the cock and in turn making Qibli moan.

Winter pushed Moons’ head back onto the cock, and she didn’t resist; letting the cock jut into her throat as the cold, scaled tail, penetrated her pussy; moaning all the while.

She was forced to bob her head on that cock as Winter fucked her, moaning on it at the feeling of being dominated by her loves, sucking one off as the other fucked her, when she felt the cock twitch slightly, which she wouldn’t have given any thought to, if it wasn't for Qibli taking her horns into his claws as Winter let go of her head to watch. He forced her head quickly up and down his cock, treating her like his fuck toy as he pulled her head onto his crotch and pushed the knot into her maw, it swelling enough to completely fill her jaw, not allowing her head any movement, and blew his load deep into her throat and stomach.

She moaned-or well, tried to, at least; what with being unable to move her jaws-from the feeling of the hot seed going deep into her throat and stomach, and from her mind breaking orgasm from Winters’ tail.

After the cum stopped flowing and the cock wet flaccid, slowly going back into its genital slit, Moonwatcher took a few deep breaths as Winter pulled her tail out and went forward, dragging Moonwatcher with her tail, by the claws, and laid down with her face under Qiblis’ head, nuzzling him, as she laid Moonwatcher down on top of Qibli; draping one large wing over them all.

Qibli, who looked to be on the verge of falling asleep, cracked an eye open, seeing a tired Moonwatcher and an as-sleepy-as-himself Winter, laying next to and on top of him respectively, nuzzled his head into Winters, as she did the same, and pulled Moon close with a claw on her back.

‘The first thing I’ll do in the morning would be to wash’ was their shared thought, before they fell asleep.

Cleaning his cum that was on the grass, Turtle had a satisfied grin on his face from getting to watch the threesome mate. It was so much more arousing that reading it.

As he cleaned the evidence and flew back to jade mountain, he contemplated who he should spy on next.

It was so much _fun_!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Winter growled in pain with both Moon and Qibli by her sides, comforting her, as the third and last egg slipped out of her.

She then slightly pushed the both of them aside, and getting the signal, they moved a few paces back. Now that she could move freely again, she turned around, collecting the gold and white eggs with her tail and laid down on the ground, the eggs gathered in her claws.

She gazed at them lovingly. To finally have dragonets of her own, even if she was their mother, made her truly happy. Thinking of her own mother, she firmly decided that she would be a better mother, she would be the best parent she could be.

She smiled even wider when Qibli, her lovely mate, sat down to her side, wrapping her side in his warm wing, nuzzling her neck lovingly as she nuzzled back.

They both glanced at Moonwatcher as she watched them with a smile and her own clutch of two eggs by her side.

Winter gestured for her to join them. She jumped in surprise, glanced down at her eggs, seeing Winter give a small nod with her smile, before grabbing her eggs, moving towards them and lying down by Winters’ side, also nuzzling her.

They were in a big hut near sanctuary, a construction of Winters’ and her workplace. It was situated close to the royal sandwing palace for Qibli and Moonwatcher, whose jobs both concerned the queen.

And soon enough the living place of a family of eight.

“We’ll all be the best parents we can be?” Winter stated it like an order, but it sounded like a question.

“Of course. If none of _us_ can, then who could?” Qibli chuckled. Winter and Moonwatcher gave their own chuckles to the joke as well.

“have either of you thought of names yet?” Moonwatcher asked after a lull in their conversation.

After a moment Winter shook her head, while Qibli joked, “we should probably wait until they hatch before we name them.”

Moonwatcher nodded. Winter spoke, “Narwhal.” Moonwatcher gave him a questioning glance while Winter tightened his wing on her back and leaned into her, giving Winter comfort as her mood became more depressed. But nothing could truly ruin the happiness of seeing ones own eggs.

“It was my f-fathers’ name…I loved him, and I want to name one of our dragonets after him.” Winter explained quietly, yet firmly.

Moonwatcher quietly crooned comfortingly. “of course Winter.” She nuzzled the side of her head in an act of comfort.

With that, Winter curled her tail and part of her body around her eggs, as Moonwatcher did the same.

Qibli nuzzled Winter, curled around her as much as he could, with his wing on both her and Moonwatchers’ back.

They went to sleep with Qiblis’ head on top of Winters’ and Moonwatchers’ head under theirs; into blissful dreams of a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i would greatly appreciate constructive criticism; I want to learn to write well, after all.
> 
> and don't worry, I accept any criticism; unless it's stated in a blatantly hostile manner. I don't like unreasonable people.
> 
> (And if anyone has ideas for this threesome (I mean as another lemon) and wants me to write it, comment it and if I like it I may write it. I'm bored like that.)


End file.
